A micro-array scanner is well known as a measuring device to read out a DNA micro-array. With the use of the micro-array scanner, a DNA micro-array is irradiated with a laser beam, and an image of the DNA micro-array is captured while scanning the image, whereupon fluorescent light distribution of a target molecular can be measured in the form of a two-dimensional image.